Smallville: Tokusatsu Trilogy: Part 2: Of Pirates and Justice
by Exiakaiser
Summary: In this 5-chapter story, Clark teams up with the Gokaigers to defend his hometown from invasion. Nuff said.
1. Prologue

Smallville

Tokusatsu Trilogy

Part 2

Of Pirates and Justice

Hello, it's the Cool Headed Exiakaiser again with the second part of the Tokusatsu trilogy. This time, another first for me: this time five chapters instead of four. This way, those who don't know what I am talking about will understand. However, it's time to get right down to business. First of all, about the poll. I only got one vote apiece, so I decided it was time to close them and decide for myself. After much deliberation (and a few dice rolls), I decided to use the 35th Super Sentai team. That's right, folks, sorry for your trouble. I decided to go ahead and do a Gokaiger-themed story. Here's how this works: There will be no titanium ranger, and only the ranger keys I decide to put in will be used. Also, If you guys review my story, and submit an original monster each chapter, I may put it in. However, only those who are not total bombs or broken monsters with to much power will get added.

Now onto the most important part of the introduction: to explain to those new to the tokusatsu to those who don't understand the lingo, and to give a synopsis of the story. First off, to cover for my mistake of not adding this to the first story, Kamen Rider (lingo: Kamen: Japanese for Masked), was a Japanese series that now has over 40 different series. The original series was about a young Biochemist and motorcycle racer named Takeshi Hongo, who had the misfortune of being abducted by a terrorist organization called SHOCKER (Acronym for Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm). SHOCKER turned him into a cyborg and were gonna use him in their evil schemes, if it weren't for his professor friend, who died trying to escape them. Because of this, Hongo swore revenge. In some ways, Kamen Rider has been likened to that of Batman.

Now onto the theme for this series: Super Sentai. Super Sentai has been around almost as long as Kamen Rider. Super Sentai was created around 1973 by the same people who created Kamen Rider. This lead to the Series _Himitsu Sentai Goranger_, and since then, there have been 36 different groups, each with different themes. The series in this series, Gokaiger, came from the series _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_, about a group of space pirates who become the 35th Sentai, while at the same time, using the powers of the 34 sentai before them. Before I go into that in the prologue, Sentai is Japanese for hero team. Sentai are usually humans who transform either with a belt buckle, wrist device, or in some cases, a phone. While there are other ways it is done, let's move on, shall we?

Around 1993, Saban picked up the series _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_ about a group of humans from a bygone age fighting against a witch name Bandora, using mechanized prehistoric beasts to fight the giant monsters she unleashes, and turned it into the series _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_. And yes, I totally riffed Linkara, so I have to give him credit. Thanks, Man. Without you, I would not be able to share this. Now you are in the know, so no complaints.

Now for the synopsis. In this story, which takes place in-between season eight and season nine, Clark faces a different monster each Chapter. The Zangyack Empire has decided to target Smallville for conquest due to the fact that their leader, Wazuru Giru, Crown prince of the empire, is bored. However, following their heels, are the Gokaigers. So, when the two sides meet, it is gonna get really showy, as Captain Marvelous would say.

Now For the VERY important part, the disclaimer. Now since I really need to get at this really quickly, here is Gai, and Clark with the Details.

Gai: "Whoaaa! It's S-" (Sorry about that, but Clark doesn't know about that, yet.)

Clark: "This is a work of fan fiction. The author takes no right of ownership over any of the original characters from the series, _Smallville_, or _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger._ To do so is illegal, and could result in some steep fines, or worse. So please, show some respect. Watch the series yourself."

Exiakaiser: Well said, Clark. Now on with the show. Hope you enjoy it.

Smallville

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Tokusatsu Trilogy

Part 2

Of Pirates and Justice

Prologue: Pirates and red-blue Blurs (Make up your mind, red or blue)

First there was the Legendary War, a great battle fought by the 34 Great Super Sentai Teams, against a fleet of ships belonging to the Zangyack Empire, who saw their lord and master as God. In the final moments of the battle, the 34 Sentai teams sacrificed their powers to defeat the Zangyack, but their powers were lost to the timeless void of space. A few years later, a huge pirate ship was spotted in the skies of earth. In it were five people asking about the universe's greatest treasure. However, the Zangyack forces attacked again. Fortunately for us, these pirates transformed into the 35th Sentai team, the Gokaigers. Then, when they were in a pinch, they showed their special power. They had found the powers of the original 34 Sentai in the form of Ranger keys.

Along the way, they discovered that they need to find the 34 Sentai Grand Powers, special abilities tied to each Sentai team. These Grand powers were only granted by finding the set Sentai member told of by their treasure-navigating robot parrot, Navi. After interacting with the leader, or in some cases a secondary teammate of each Sentai team, they would be forced to face an Action commander, the monsters of the Zangyack Empire. When they received the Grand power, they would use it and win the battle. However, some Sentai, like Carranger (1), did not have a Grand power. Along the way, they met an enthusiastic youth named Gai Ikari. He had been given the powers of the Dead special teammates Time-Fire (2), Abare-Killer (3), and Dragon-Ranger (4), in order to transform into the sixth and final member of the Gokaigers, GokaiSilver.

Each member has a unique attitude and style to bring to the battlefield and to the ship. The Leader of the Gokaigers, aka GokaiRed is a young man named Captain Marvelous. As leader of the Gokaigers, he is usually the first to go to battle. He prefers to fight with both sword and gun. However, he doesn't hesitate to change tactics to fight a villain using the Gokaigers unique tool, the Mobirates to change into what he needs to get the job done. He likes to be a showoff at times, usually using the battle cry of "Let's make it showy" to rally the team before the real battle begins. Outside of battle, he is brash, not afraid to say what he wants, going so far as to call Navi, their navigational computer, a bird. This usually results in Navi getting mad and taking a swoop at Marvelous. He searches fro the greatest treasure of the universe because of a dying request by his former captain, AkaRed.

Joe, aka GokaiBlue, is a cool-headed swordsman, and master at using 2 swords in combat. A man of few words, so to speak, He has a chip on his shoulder against Zangyack because of what the Empire did to his friend. In combat, he will usually switch his gun for Doc's sword and just go all out. Outside of battle, his attitude never changes.

Luca, aka GokaiYellow, likes jewelry, usually going after them by any means available. In battle, she switches weapons with Ahim, preferring swords over guns. Outside of battle, she is very opinionated, tough, and unafraid.

Doc, aka GokaiGreen, is usually not considered a threat by the enemy, and usually ignored. However, sometimes, he can be as much a fighter as the others. In battle, he may seem weak, but he is smart, able to trick many of the enemies into falling into traps or tripwires. Outside of battle, Doc is the cook, and the guy most people confide in, aside from Ahim.

Ahim, aka GokaiPink, was a princess of a very prosperous world, until the Zangyack destroyed her world for standing up to them. She joined the Gokaigers to defend other worlds from the same fate. In combat, she is an excellent marksman, using dual guns to some effect. Outside of combat, she is a person who never shows anger, is a good listener, and always able to calm Luca down.

And last but certainly not least, there is Gai Ikari, aka "GoooooooKaiSilver" (8), the last member of the Gokai Pirates. A simple earthman, Gai is a Super Sentai _otaku_ (5) who was granted the Mobicellular, and the ability to use the massive mecha Gojyudrill, a drill-ship from the future. He represents the sixth member of the Super Sentai. In combat, he is as enthusiastic as he is out of combat, using his trident/gun to deliver amazing attacks. He has a super mode called Gold mode, which allows him to use the finisher called Gokai Legend Dream, which summons the extra members of Super Sentai past, and unleashes them in a massive attack.

Now onto mecha, this is also as important as the characters. First is the Gokai Galleon, Gokaigers means of transportation. It looks like a red sailing ship, and has the Gokaiger symbol on it, which looks like a pair of cutlasses crossed in the shape of an X. Inside it are four vehicles, each resembling a different vehicle. However, when Kaizoku Gattai is called, they combine together to create a giant humanoid mecha called Gokai-Oh. It can use the Ranger Keys the Gokaiger have to unleash different effects, such as a magical dragon, a police car, a combination with a giant mecha lion, a ninja form, and last but not least, its ultimate form, Kanzen Gokai-Oh. This form was only obtained recently after a trip to the Gunman World, one of the many different worlds told of by the Engine Sentai, Go-Onger (6). This form is very powerful.

Next up is the Gojyudrill. It appears to be from the future, maybe also from the same future as Timeranger (7). However, it has abilities that represent the grand powers given to GokaiSilver. The first is the machine itself, coming from the future, due to the grand power of Time Fire, the 6th member of Timeranger. The second ability it its ability to transform into a terrifying monster called GojyuRex, given to GokaiSilver by Abare-Killer. It looks a lot like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The final ability is the ability to transform, yet again into a humanoid form called GojyuJin. It looks like a human with a drill for a right hand. Its final attack is the Triple Drill Dream, a devastating attack that combines all three forms into one splendid attack.

Alone these six are formidable opponents. Together, they are one of the more powerful Sentai around. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in its element, could be able to defeat any foe.

Clark Kent was just a child when he was shot off into space by his parents to save him from his dying homeworld of Krypton. He was sent to earth, where he was raised by Jonathon and Martha Kent. He learned he had special powers, like super-speed, super-strength, heat vision, super-hearing, x-ray vision, super-breath, as well as near invulnerability. However with each new power came trials and the necessity to learn control. However, after a situation a series of caves, a strange key, and a few rogue kryptonians, Clark is protecting the cities of Metropolis and Smallville as the high-speed Red-Blue Blur. However, after the death of Jimmy Olsen by Davis Bloom, and the defeat of the creature Doomsday, Clark was at a transition phase.

He has seen his share of tragedies. The death of his adoptive father Jonathon Kent was hard on him. Then the disappearance and return of his one-time girlfriend Lana Lang, has made him feel somber for a few days, as has the death of his friend Lex Luthor, now turned enemy. However, he has just gotten over the death of his friend Jimmy Olsen, when he discovers that Lois Lane is missing. Unable to find her, or the Legion Ring given to him from the 30th century, he figured that Lois traveled in time. However he has just caught something in the corner of his eye. As he turns his eyes skyward, he uses his telescopic vision to see a large armada of ships.

Clark is not alone in his fight for justice, as any hero should have allies and friends. Friends like Chloe Sullivan, who knew Clark since childhood. She has gone from nosy school reporter to being an important figure in the superhero community as the all-powerful mind behind Watchtower, which is considered by many to be a beacon of hope in the darkness. However her eyes now turn upward to the sky as many ships start to drop out of light speed.

Friends like Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow, who at this point, is going through a tough time because he is starting to doubt himself. He used black kryptonite to sever two beasts apart only to find out, too late that doing so was a big mistake. However as he through his green costume on the ground, he looks up in the sky to see dozen of bright star-like lights.

Friends like Emil Hamilton, a doctor at Metropolis General Hospital. However, that is his legitimate job, as well as informant to watchtower. Dr. Hamilton is Chloe's go-to-guy at the hospital and a reliable source of Intel. However, as he is walking out to his car, he looks up to see dozens of lights in the sky.

And let's not forget about Tess Mercer, the new CEO of Luthorcorp, and the chief editor of the _Daily Planet_, one of the best-selling papers in the country. She has also helped Clark when he needs it. However, there were times when she was also a source of trouble. A good example was the time she was messing around with a Kryptonian crystal and accidentally brought an alien to earth who caused anyone who had contact with her to have a heart attack. Everyone except Clark for some reason. However, now her eyes turned upward towards the sky.

Meanwhile, in orbit over the Earth….

The Main Zangyack fleet hung over the earth, always ready to attack. At its head was the main ship of the fleet, the Gigant Horse. This ship was grey and had two horse figureheads on its bow. In the center you could see the Crest of Zangyack, the seal of the royal family. Inside sat Wazuru Gils, the crown prince of the empire. On his right stood Barizorg, a Zangyack cyborg and the reason for Joe's grudge. Gils's chief scientist was Inza, who always had a few ideas about how to deal with things. And at his left was his advisor. He is Gils's tactical advisor, and is usually ignored for a more brash response.

As the fleets started to descend on the earth, they were being fired upon, not by jets, but by the GokaiGalleon. Her cannons fired on the ships as they reached the atmosphere, and many of the ships were destroyed in a fiery blaze. Captain Marvelous, as GokaiRed, was piloting the Galleon and ordering commands. "Get ready to bring all cannons to bear," he said as one of the ships decelerated and cleared the atmosphere. As he said this, the gun ports on the ships port side swung open to reveal a row of 20 cannons. At his command, they fired on the ship, destroying it. However, some of the ships were breaking through.

Zangyack ships carry a few weapons. However, their main purpose is troop transport. They carry a troop compliment of over 500 Goumin, the foot soldiers of the Empire, as well as several Sugoumin, their superiors. However, most of the time, Zangyack forces use a Action commander, the monster type. They lead troops and usually represent the boss. However as the action commander for this battle stepped on the ground, it was suddenly picked up by what looked like a red-blue blur. Most of the Goumin were confused when the order to attack was suddenly cut off.

Clark had grabbed what looked like a monster mix-up of parts and weapons, and threw him into a high-tech containment facility at Bell Reeve. He was now racing back when he saw the explosion. He went to investigate, only to see 6 figures, dressed like some kind of pirate, wearing different colors, and they were staring back at him.

The one wearing red spoke up, "Clear out of here. This is pirate business. If you don't want trouble, leave."

Clark looked at the group and had only one thought, "_Amateurs"_, and with that, he fired his heat vision. Not in streams mind you, but in bursts so as to not hurt them too much.

However, the ones wearing blue and yellow stood forward and blocked the shots using their blades. "As he said, unless you are looking for trouble, clear out."

Clark was upset, but was willing to negotiate. At least let me clear out any people here, the structure behind you took a good hit before you got here, so let me do my bit.

GokaiRed, smiled and said, "Relax. We got this." With that he grabbed a strange looking mobile phone. In the other hand he had what looked like a strange key. The Clark heard the group yell out, "GOKAI CHANGE!"

"GOOOGOO FIVE!"

All of a sudden, he saw them in new clothes, looking like the Rescue Sentai GoGo V (9). Their costumes were sleek and form-fitting. On each they had a helmet that was designed to look like a special breathing apparatus. As soon as the change was complete, the pirates rushed in to save the people trapped in the wreck. They managed to do Clark's job for him this time.

As soon as the last person was clear, Clark spoke to GokaiRed. "Thanks, However I hope you don't mind sticking around. I need to ask some questions about you and your crew."

Marvelous, under his helmet smiled. "Thanks," he said, "But maybe another time. I got things to do." With that he jumped onto the GokaiGalleon and it flew off. However Clark knew this was not the end. They would be back soon.

Before I do the author's footnotes, I should explain what is gonna be done here. First is the explanation section. In this section, I explain terms marked with a set of quantified numbers. This can happen very few times, like at the end, or it will happen lot of times like in a battle with many form changes. If you see a word with a set of parentheses surrounding a number following it, it will be explained down here.

Carranger was a parody series of Super Sentai that was about car safety. It was later turned into the series _Power Rangers Turbo_, which did not do so well.

Time Fire was also known as Quantum Ranger.

Abare-Killer was also known as the White Drago Ranger.

Also known as the Green ranger. Just the Green ranger

Otaku is Japanese for fan

Go-Onger was, like Carranger before it, a parody of Super Sentai. In this series, a group of youths teamed up with sentient vehicles from another world to fight the evil forces of the Gaiark, who intended to pollute our world. It was over the top with it's silliness.

Timeranger was a Sentai from the future. They came to the present to bring back a group of criminals who went back in time to loot and plunder. Also known as Power Rangers Timeforce.

That is how Gai introduces himself. With an extra strength helping of enthusiasm.

GoGo V was a fire and rescue themed Super Sentai who faced off against a race of demons who came back in the year1998. Also called in the US Power Ranger Lightspeed Rescue.

Finally, I finished this first chapter. And what an achievement it is. 3000 + words, now for me that is an achievement. Never did anything like this, so I hope you enjoyed this story's beginning. I know many of you will say that it starts out boring, but come on. There are a lot of people who know Smallville but not Super Sentai, and vice versa. I was merely setting the stage for the rest of the story. That is how I do things.

Now if you would be so kind, please review and let me know what you think. Also anyone with an idea for a monster, please review and let me know what you want me to create. I am sure I could make something out of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody. Exiakaiser here with some news. First off, this will celebrate my first ever story with chapters made up of 3000+ word. However, the second thing is strictly business, because of a growing concern of mine involving a video on youtube. Now a lot of you know about which I speak of: the Goku vs. Superman video done by . First off I would like to point out something. I respect the right of opinion. Second while I respect the opinions of others, I also do not like it when pushy fans try to embellish the truth about characters. That being said, Superman is not the strongest in the DC universe, and neither is he in the top 10 percent. There are many villains and heroes that make Frieza look like a walk in the park. Also I know that, at some point I will try to write a Goku vs. Superman story that is unbiased and fair. When that happens, Goku and Superman Fanboys will try to get me to make it so that their favorite characters will win, and berate me for not giving them what they want. That's their problem. They want their character to win; they need to write it on their own.

That being said, let's move on. Not many people reviewing this story for some reason. It may have something to do with the obscurity of this work. However, I will set how this should be done. For this chapter, I will give an example of an action commander, just to show how to create one. First, some rules: only members can submit action commanders. Second: If you have an idea in your mind, USE IT. I appreciate any idea, even if it is silly. "Anything serious can be made silly by application of well placed visuals, and vice versa." Example: A rabbit-like monster can be made vicious by applying dark fur, and blood-red eyes. And on the other hand, a serious-looking creature, like Silver, can be made silly by using sight gags, such as having him slip on a banana peel (I know, old gag, but call me nostalgic, it still works: _Tomica Hero Rescue Fire_(1) episode 7).

But I digress, so here is how to create an action commander for the Zangyack Empire. It is really simple, actually; first come up with a monster, no matter how silly. Second, give him a name and a theme or gimmick. Third, give him a personality. Anything will do, as long at it works in combat and out of it. And finally, details: give him a biography and abilities tied to his gimmick. If you want to, give it a weakness, nothing is too silly. Here is an example template to use. This is one that I will be using in this chapter ONLY. So please review. Tell your friends as well.

Zangyack Empire

Action Commander

Name: Wild Gryphon

Gimmick: Flight, Eagle-motif

Personality type: flighty, short-tempered, unfocused rage.

Born on the planet Thanagar, this wild bird-like creature was caught by the Zangyack Empire and turned into one of their action commanders. He likes the open sky over the cramped quarters he lives in. When angered, he doesn't really focus on his opponents and just vents on everything around him. His main weapons of choice are his feathers, which he can fire as projectiles. However, he will not shy away from close-range combat.

See, nothing to it. Now review, folks, because every time you review, and add an action commander, you may see it in action in my story. Now to the details of the chapter. Last chapter, I introduced the characters of the story, both to you, and to each other. However, in this chapter, The Gokaigers respond to a hack attack by Watchtower, while Clark suffers at the hands of one of Jor-El's trials, one that leaves him at the mercy of the lesson to be learned. Disclaimer is the same as last time. I only own original characters _I_ create. Now, sit back, grab something to eat, and enjoy the showy show (bad joke, sorry).

Chapter 1

Pirates and Towers.

Cue Ominous Music

Zangyack Empire Flagship

Gigant Horse

Wazuru Gils was seated at his usual spot in the middle of the flagship's control room. He was relaxing, dreaming of how Smallville would look with his face all over it. He stood there, waving to the gathered crowd of Goumin cheering him on as he came and looked at the town he had made over in his own image. Then all of a sudden, his most trusted advisor woke him up. "Your Majesty, we lost communication with the primary invasion force. It would seem those pirates followed us to this town too."

Wazuru Gils stood up and appeared flustered as he exclaimed, "WHAT?" How could those blasted Kaizoku (1), who had been a thorn in his side for the past year, figured out where he would try to invade next? He would need to deal with them before he tried to invade Smallville. He looked at his chief scientist, Inza, who was in charge of dealing with this sort of thing.

Inza walked over to a computer console and pressed a button. Then she turned over to face the center and said, "Got it under control." With that, the door open and out sprung a strange-looking creature that looked like a cross between a bird, and a lion standing on its hind legs. This was the action commander known as Wild Gryphon. And he was usually sent it to clear up riots. Now he was to be sent to conquer a certain farm in Smallville.

Meanwhile….

The Gokaigers were in their ship, the GokaiGalleon, as it was anchored above the Talon. Captain Marvelous, the leader was eating a sausage as he was pondering a very peculiar conundrum. Why would the Empire attack such a small town in the middle of the USA? And Just who was that young man who spirited away the action commander? Was he friend or foe? And why were the emergency alarms going off all of a sudden…Wait a minute.

Doc was at the main computer screaming about a hacking attempt. "I can't seem to stop it. It's getting past all the firewalls. What will we do?"

All of a sudden, the screen went blank for a minute, and then a voice was heard. Unknown to the Gokaigers, this was the voice of Chloe Sullivan, the brains behind Watchtower. Watchtower is the hub of superhero activity in the USA, and is the central base for the heroes of the area. Heroes like the legendary Red-Blue Blur, who could move at super-speed, or Impulse, who could move faster, just to name a few. At its heart, if it had one, was Chloe Sullivan, a long-time friend of Clark Kent. However, she was asked by Clark to get in touch with the Gokaigers to gain information about them. "Don't worry, you six. I just wanted to talk to you. My name is Chloe Sullivan. But you can call me Watchtower. Now before we get started, who are you?"

Captain Marvelous just smiled. He liked this group already. Gai was going crazy. He had heard of Watchtower from Cyborg before Gai had met the Gokaigers. He never believed that it was actually real. Joe just smirked, while Luca laughed once. Doc was concerned, while Ahim was passive. However, Marvelous knew it was only polite to introduce themselves. So he went into the long and boring conversation.

Meanwhile…..

In the Arctic Circle there stood a crystalline structure. This was the Fortress of Solitude. This is where Clark went to learn of his people's past. Like all Kryptonian structures, it was made out of crystal, and could be made to look like anything. However, on this occasion, Clark was in need of some answers.

"_You bring a very important_ _subject to light, my son_", said the voice of Jor-El, Clark's father. A great scientist, Jor-El sent his son to Earth before Krypton exploded. At first, Jor-El was seen as a threat to Clark's humanity. Now Clark has decided to listen to his birth father's advice. "_The opponents you are facing are called the Zangyack Empire. They are a vicious group that will stop at nothing to control the 28 known inhabited galaxies. However, my world stood in defiance. We were able to defend ourselves. And for our effort, the Empire was forced into retreat. With that, we stood proud, until a few centuries later when the forces of Black Zero rose up in war. But that is a story for another time. Now it is your turn to stand up to those evil-hearted wretches. However, your abilities will be lessened because you did not destroy the monster they sent down. You strength will be quartered to twice earth norm. Your speed will be your greatest asset here. Learn to use it well. Your heat and X-ray vision will be removed, and your hearing will be halved. You will only need invulnerability. Think of this as a trial to learn how to fight these monsters to your fullest. Destroy the commanders and make the Empire suffer another loss._"

As Jor-El said this, a beam of light struck Clark, who started to scream in pain. When the beam shut off, Clark was gone.

5 seconds later….

Clark woke up in the farmhouse at the Kent Farm. First thing he did was take stock of his abilities. Like Jor-El said, his abilities were lessened, and he had no heat or X-ray vision. However, before he could go over to the barn and find the key to the secret entrance, his phone rang. It was Chloe. "I hope you are willing to listen to this. I just spent the last 2 hours getting a lecture on a group of heroes I never heard of called Super Sentai. From the sound of it, it sounds more like Power Rangers to me. From the sound of things these pirates have abilities derived from the older sentai teams. How they do that is beyond me. However I will tell you more when you get here."

Clark was about to tell her to be careful, but then an explosion occurred near the barn. High density particle cannons had discharged and hit the tractor near the barn, which exploded on impact. However that wasn't the worst of it. On the horizon, he could make out the shape of a small army of gray, ugly-looking soldiers walking up to the farm. They were being lead by three blue monsters, and they in turn were lead by what looks like a hideous cross between an eagle, a man, and a lion. As they got closer, the leader yelled to the Farmhouse, "Blurrrrrr! Come out and play! Time to meet your doom….. (sounds of gunfire) NANI (2)?"

Before he could finish his taunt, he was shot at and sparks flew off him. As he looked to the persons who fired he looked in fury at what he saw. It was those accursed pirates, the Gokaigers.

Captain Marvelous and crew had not morphed yet. They looked at the army of Zangyack foot soldiers with both amusement, and annoyance. "Really, you would attack a simple farm at the command of that wuss," Marvelous smirked.

"Shut Up," yelled Wild Gryphon. He didn't look it, but he was really mad. He was hoping never to have to face the Gokaigers, just the Blur. However, He would finally get a taste of Pirate's blood, like he should have from the beginning. "I guess you six will make this all the more appealing to the boss. Goumin, Get them!"

As the Gokaigers readied to transform, Clark walked up to them. He had changed to his blue t-shirt, and was wearing his red farm jacket. This was the disguise of the Red-Blue Blur, the fast hero of Metropolis. "Got room for one more on the field," he asked Marvelous.

Captain Marvelous just smiled and said, "Sure. Just hold your own." With that, he pulled out his Mobirates. This device looks like a mobile phone with no screen and a keyhole in the top-center of the device. His team did the same, with the exception of Gai who pulled out his Gokaicellular. They then pulled out what, at first looked like little figures of pirates, each wearing a different color. These were the Gokaiger keys. They then changed the form from figure to key while saying in unison:

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Then, as Clark watched, They placed the keys in the devices. He then heard a voice from out of nowhere say:

"GOOOOKAIGER!"

Then he saw a series of roman numerals pop out of each of the devices and cover the team in their respective color. Then their helmets were placed on their heads and the transformation was complete. Then they started the roll call

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"GooooooooooKai Silver!" (3)

As Clark watched, they each did a certain pose that was unique only to them. He almost laughed when Gai did his silly, long winded roll call. Then the six struck a pose and finished with:

"Kaizoku Sentai" (Marvelous)

"GOKAIGER!" (All)

After that, Wild Gryphon, looking nerved, decided enough was enough. _No way would he let these pirates commit atrocities against his lord and empire. To defy the Zangyack Empire was to defy God_, he thought out of rage and hatred. _They must be made an example of what happens to those who defy our power. They will be beaten, trashed, and strung up from crosses as an example._ "Attack the Pirates! Kill them and show the world what happens to those who defy us!"

When that happened, Marvelous, gave the command that he always does before a battle, this time with a twist, "Let's make this showy and blurry!" With that, the Gokaigers began their attack. Each member took on a small amount of Goumin. Gokai Red was ding just great against the forces on his end when he threw his sword to Joe, "Catch!". Joe caught it, throwing his gun to Doc, who in turn threw his own sword to Luca, who threw her gun to Ahim, who threw her sword to Marvelous. As Clark took down a Goumin, using a few moves he learned from Oliver to do so, he watched as the group, all worked as a team to defeat the Goumin. Then a Goumin rushed him, and his focus returned to the battle.

Wild Gryphon rallied the remaining Goumin and ordered them to fire their weapons at the Gokaigers. The Goumin weapon is a rifle like club that also functioned as a launcher at times. However, Clark stepped in the way and the shots just bounced off of him. Then he heard Marvelous tell the team to change form.

Marvelous pulled out the Tyranno Ranger key, and told the team to change to Zyuranger. As each member pulled out their ranger key, they agreed, and changed the figures to key form, yelling "Gokai Change!"

As the change occurred, the image of a seal with an ancient creature from earths prehistory appeared before each member of the team. In front of Marvelous, a T-Rex appeared, Joe a Triceratops, Luca, a Smilodon, Doc, a Mammoth, Ahim, a Pteranodon, and Gai, a strange draconic symbol.

"ZYUUURANGER!"

They then transformed into the prehistoric sentai made up of time displaced humans from the dawn of civilization. From a time when man was protected by mechanical Guardian beasts they were the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (4). As soon as the change was complete, the Gokaigers changed tactics, attacking the Goumin with more vigor and power. After the Goumin were taken care of, the Sugoumin stepped up and fired particle blasts from their arms. But before the attacks hit, they changed again, "Gokai Change!"

"GOOOO-ONGER!"

This time they changed into the Engine Sentai Go-Onger ( 5), a seven-member Sentai that focused on cars and vehicles from another world. The moved like cars on a race track, using speed to overtake the Sugoumin and defeat them. Then, when only Wild Gryphon remained, Clark stepped in to help finish the fight. "Y'know, after this fight, there are some questions to be answered on both sides. So, let's finish this guy and be done with it."

Marvelous smiled under his helmet. "Agreed. Let's do this really showy." He then pulled out a couple red keys, while the rest of the team switched weapons again so that each member had one of each. They then pulled out two switches of their respective color and they all placed them in their weapons. Gai pulled out a massive Gold Key, and placed it in a slot under the Gokaicellular. This allowed him to activate Gold Mode:

"GOOOOOOKAI SILVER! GOLD MODE!"

Gokai Silver's helmet top section turned 180 degrees and looked more sleek. A golden armor attached itself to him, and the masks of older sentai 6th and 7th members appeared on the chest. This was Gokai Silver's ultimate form, Gokai Silver Gold Mode. He then took a Silver Key and placed it in his weapon, a trident that could change into a gun. This allowed him to activate the Gokai Legend Dream, his final attack.

First however, the other 5 get their attack set up. Clark is the first to strike. Rushing the opponent, he hit the creatures pressure points with pinpoint accuracy. Then the Gokaigers charged up their weapons till they heard the phrase:

"FINAL WAAAVE!"

This meant the Gokaigers could unleash their final attack: "Gokai Blast!" First they fired their pistols at the monster, then immediately after, they swung their swords in the direction of the creature. The slashes caught up with the bullets, and created a boost effect, which accelerated the attack straight into the creature.

"FINAL WAAAAAVE!"

Now Gokai Silver was up with his finisher. As he held his trident in strike position, he called out "Gokai Legend dream!" All of a sudden, the spirits of the sixth and seventh sentai members with ranged attacks showed up and fired their weapons. The bullets changed form in mid-flight turning into the close-quarter sentai members, which rushed Wild Gryphon and slashed him. Gokai Silver followed right behind them, and did a double slash on Wild Gryphon with his trident.

Wild Gryphon started to spark with energy, like he had been hit by a lightning bolt, and cried "Zangyack Empire….Banzai!" Then he fell face first onto the ground and exploded. Clark pondered how a monster could explode like that, but quickly perished the thought. It would wait for a better time. As he walked towards the farmhouse, the Gokaigers followed behind him. They had questions to be answered, and so did Clark. However, first comes dinner, then chores.

Later that evening…..

In the Loft

Clark had just gotten explaining his side of the story, when Chloe showed up. She had just gotten done gathering information on the Sentai teams, past and present. She now knew about the latest trial set before Clark, and knew that, despite the bad vibes she was getting, this was a trial that Clark would need to go through. However, the night was far from over.

You all know what's next…

Pirates

"What!"

Not gonna apologize. Gai actually says that in the series. He is a heavy Sentai otaku (6).

This sentai team showed up in 1992 in the series of the same name. In the story, the sentai were humans from different tribes in early earth forced to fight in the present day against the evil black magic witch Bandora. Was turned into the first season of _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ by Saban in 1993.

A parody of Super Sentai, like Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Was turned into the series _Power Rangers RPM_ by Disney and was their last Power Rangers series before Saban Brands bought the franchise back. While Disney is known for some great Power Rangers series, it is also known for the worst atrocity of the series, _Power Rangers Jungle Fury_ (7).

Otaku is a fan.

Still Makes me sick to think about the series. Sorry.

Z-Class Monsters are a special class of monsters I came up with to describe monsters in all fictions that were:

Hard to kill.

could come back to live.

Adaptable to different deaths.

These monsters were labeled Z-Class (or Zeiram Class) because they fit more than one of the earlier categories.

Well, another chapter complete. Sorry about the rant, but needed a filler and something to talk about. What I said about the Goku vs. Superman battle was necessary because of the nearly 4-month comment war started by Goku Fanboys. It all started with how Goku was made dumber in their eyes. They would spout some nonsense about how Goku would have just picked up the Kryptonite and beat Superman with it. We all know that would never happen. Then in March, a new movie came out in Japan that introduced a new form for Goku called the Super Sayian God Form (I believe EZ Rider said it best: "Cause Toy Sales would go through the roof"). This gave Goku Fanboys more reason to demand a rematch.

While I believe it should have ended with a double KO, I respect the verdict and have moved on to bigger and better things. However, not everyone is doing this, and Goku Fanboys are starting to rant about how great Goku is. And, at the same time, they are starting to impose their opinions on others, saying that those who do not believe their hero is the right choice are wrong. If Goku were real, he would look at them in shame. For shame, Goku Fanboys, for shame. If you want Goku to win, write about how that would happen. Write a fan fiction, detailing how the fight happens. Maybe someone would read it.

But once again, I digress. Sorry about the wait. Lawns keep growing, and business is good. Also finally got a Netflix account. And the first Movie I got to watch was a Tokusatsu film called _Zeiram 2_, directed and creature effects created by a man called Keita Amemiya. Amemiya was also responsible fro the creation of Kamen Rider J and Kamen Rider ZO. However, that is beside the point. Due to the fact that the first story was a bust, I have decided to remake the story, this time, with a second main rider showing up, one monster per chapter, a prologue, and more action per chapter. Also decided to create a bonus story involving Zeiram.

_All of a sudden, the world come to a sudden halt. People gasp as they hear the news. Babies start crying, dogs start barking and the world just shudders to think back to Douglass Adams (May God Bless His Soul), whose corpse starts to roll in its grave. Then Eric Cartman from south park yells "No, God Why?"_

Yeah, I know, a fourth part to the trilogy is not cool, but it is technically not part of the trilogy. More like a side story. The idea involves the return of Doomsday after season 10 ended. Then Zeiram shows up and starts fighting Doomsday in a battle of Z-Class Monsters (8). It is just an idea for the fans. Also contacted Vertical Publishing about the controversy about publishing (or rather not publishing) "Kamen Rider Spirits".

Now onto the business at hand. Now you know how to create a monster for this story. If you are a member, and want to create a monster to appear in future chapters, all you need to do is follow these easy steps

pick a design. Nothing is too silly, or too serious.

Give it a name, a motif, a personality, and a combat style.

Write it in this style

Zangyack Empire

Action Commander

"Name"

"Gimmick"

"Personality"

"Biography" (This last one is for character design. Just describe origin, and how he came to be what he is now)

Now, that isn't too hard. Now, Go ahead and review. Three who created original monsters will be picked at random, so review and find out. Also gonna take a break for a couple of weeks to give myself a rest while I plan the next chapter. Also, gonna give you fans a preview of the next story. Yep, you guessed it. I am giving you a taste. The final part to the Smallville Tokusatsu Trilogy:

Metalder's Justice

Preview

Character preview: Metalder

In 1945, the Japanese imperial military created an android to help them win the war. However, his creator, professor Roga, deactivated him and sealed him in a hidden location. Roga then defected to America. 40 years later, Roga returns to Japan because of the threat posed by a man named Kirihara. Kirihara runs a business, but also has a secret. By shrouding himself in the "Darkness of Night", he become the being God Neros, a self-proclaimed God of the universe. His goal, to conquer the world in order to create an empire filled with the strong. In his world, there is no room for the weak. He intends to achieve this by using his four armies. The armored warriors army, made up of armored humans, led by a harsh knight. The Armed Army, Humanoid Vehicles that can attack like the vehicles they are based off of. The Monster Army is a band of vile, genetic mutants with special powers, led by a backstabber who only favors strength. And then there is the Robot Army, which is humanoid robots that have a different motif, and led by an honorable soldier. The four armies are led by Victorious Saints, and are made up of 10 different ranks. Each soldiers dream is to rise in rank.

Metalder was awakened by Roga to fight these vile villains. But before Metalder could learn who he was fighting, the professor was killed. Metalder is capable of emotions. However, then he gets mad, he transforms into his fighting mode. In this form, he can use a powerful arsenal of abilities.

Want More? Well tough. Wait till the next part comes out.


End file.
